This invention relates to a heating box or an internal box usable in microwave cooking appliances such as a microwave oven or an electronic range.
Microwave ovens have a casing which accommodates a heating box or an internal box. The heating box is usually required to have adequate mechanical strength. In addition, it is desirable that the heating box effectively prevents leakage of energy.